Ruiner
The Imponte Ruiner is a 1980s 2-door sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. Design GTA IV The Ruiner is prominently inspired on the 1982 Pontiac Trans Am , with cues from a variety of other 80s muscles and coupés. It bears a T-Top roof, with either glass or solid panels installed. The taillights and trunk spoiler are shaped like those of the Camaro, but the area between and below the taillights better resembles the Firebird, with "IMPONTE" and "Ruiner 450GT" positioned where the Firebird logo would be. The ground effects on the front end are reminiscent of 1985-1990 Pontiac Trans Ams. The wheels resemble those of the Mitsubishi Starion, and the added B-pillars on the rear window may also come from the Starion. The hood resemble that of a first generation Nissan 300ZX Z31. The rear window is shaped similarly to that of the first generation Mazda RX-7. All Ruiners feature "RUINER" decals and stripes along the lower part of the doors, much like that of the Camaro IROC-Z, although the stripes and decals share colors with the ground effects, much like 1982-1984 Trans Ams. Some Ruiners also feature an offset cowl induction hood, strikingly similar to those found on 1982-1984 Trans Ams and 1985-1992 Firebird Formulas. GTA V The Ruiner in GTA V retains its design from GTA IV, with only minor changes. It now features quad exhaust, instead of the dual exhaust present on the GTA IV version. It retains its T-Top roof, however, as of Patch 1.29, there are now three different types of roof: with solid roof panels (1), with glass roof panels (2) and without roof panels (3). It always spawns with its windows rolled up, even without roof panels. The turbo hood bulge is no longer available and a traditional Ram Air hood (similar to the Buffalo from San Andreas) can be applied to it instead. There have also been minor changes to the badges and decals. Performance GTA IV In GTA IV, the car handles quite loosely, being able to perform power slides with ease, and in the hands of a skilled driver, can prove to be an excellently handling vehicle. The car can brake easily, and can accelerate quickly, leaving the player with a well-rounded muscle car, perfect for any criminal getaway. GTA V The Ruiner is powered by a large 7.3L V8, coupled to a high-performance 5 speed gearbox in RWD configuration. Acceleration is very good, close to cars with a much higher price tag. Its top speed of 191 mph (306 kph) is also excellent; it is brisk, yet controllable. The suspension is moderately firm, giving the Ruiner much needed grip in the turns, while still loose enough to have some fun with. Handling-wise, the Ruiner is a stellar performer, with constant grip, controllable loss of traction, and a lot of torque. Braking is very good, if not among the best in its class, and ABS comes standard. Crash deformation is acceptable, but can only withstand a few high-speed crashes before stalling. GTA V Overview V8 (in-game model) |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 5 |Mass observed = n/a }} Unique variants Ivan Bytchkov drives a unique Ruiner during Ivan The Not So Terrible. It is painted black with uniquely bright yellow trim. The car may appear with one of a variety of iridescence paint tints, including, but not limited to, red, blue, and gold, making the car's body color unique. The car can be obtained after Ivan abandons his car. However, the player must get in the car to save its identity as a car driven by the player. The player may continue to chase Ivan after getting in and out of the car. If done, it will be in the middle of the street where Ivan abandoned it after the chase. Note that whichever car the player chased Ivan in will despawn. Due to the nature of the chase, Ivan's Ruiner will be damaged, but will not be severe enough to inhibit it from being driven to the player's safehouse. Gallery Ruiner-GTA4-front.jpg|GTA IV (Rear quarter view). Ruiner-GTA4-golden-front.jpg|A golden Ruiner in GTA IV. ImponteRuiner-Front-GTAV.png|GTA V (Rear quarter view). NPC-Modified Ruiner-GTAV-Front Quarter.jpg|An NPC Modified Ruiner spawned outside LS Customs (Rear quarter view.) Ruiner-GTAV-TTops.jpg|Ruiner with solid T-Tops installed. This is a semi-rare variant that spawns with them installed and there is no option to remove them. 2015-09-29_00002.jpg|Ruiner with glass T-Tops installed. This is a semi-rare variant that spawns with them installed and there is no option to remove them. Ruiner-GTAV-interior.jpg|Interior of a Ruiner. Ruiner,Imponte.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V Ruiner GTAVe Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Locations GTA IV *Spawn around Northwood, East Holland and North Holland, Algonquin. *Spawn around Chinatown, Algonquin. *Spawn around Alderney City, Alderney. *Spawn in northernmost driveway on Concord Ave, Dukes in multiplayer. *Spawn around Cerveza Heights. *Spawn more often if the player is driving a Stallion. *Spawn around Fortside, Bohan. *Spawn around downtown Broker. GTA V *Spawns around Rockford Hills, Little Seoul, Strawberry, and Davis. *Occasionally spawns in Sandy Shores. *Spawns more frequently when driving a Phoenix, Mower, or beater Emperor. *It is more common at the start of the game, and significantly harder to find after completion of the main story line. *One can be obtained in a random event at the Chamberlain Hills petrol station. *A red one spawns at the location where you first meet Hao for the street races. It spawns indefinitely until you approach Hao for the first race. Since it always spawns in this spot until the race is started, Franklin can acquire one and go back to start the race. * Found outside many Los Santos Customs, usually heavily modified (XB1/PS4/PC). Trivia General * The default radio stations for the Ruiner are: **''GTA IV: Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. **GTA V: Vinewood Boulevard Radio, Los Santos Rock Radio, Non Stop Pop FM or Radio Mirror Park. *Ruiner's feature license plate frames that say "Ruining Imports Since '67". 1967 was the year GM debuted the F-Body. This gives further evidence that the Ruiner is based on the Chevrolet Camaro and Pontiac Firebird, as 1967 is the year that they were both introduced. This is also possibly a reference to the Vigero, which is based on the first generation Camaro. *One of the available paint-jobs for the Ruiner is black with yellow trim and stripes, this could be a reference to the similarly painted Pontiac Trans Am driven by Burt Reynolds' character in the movie Smokey and the Bandit. GTA IV *In Grand Theft Auto IV, driving the Ruiner will make the Faction spawn more frequently. *The stock rims on the Ruiner are the "Mecha" rims in the Muscle class, but they have an Off Road variant called "Dune Basher." *Driving a Ruiner around Bohan may eventually cause an Infernus to spawn. *The Ruiner featured a fender bra in the beta version of the game. GTA V * The Ruiner in GTA V can be given a ram air hood, which makes it resemble the Buffalo from GTA San Andreas. *Due to its similarities with the Nissan 300ZX Z31, the Ruiner in GTA V can be given massive "Shakotan" exhaust pipes, a large "Drag Wing" spoiler, a massive front splitter, and a visible oil cooler, all of which are modifications derived from the Japanese "Shakotan" car scene. *It shares the same rims as the Granger. *The Ruiner's rear license plate will always have the message ''"Ruining Imports since '67" underneath it. *In the original game, the interior of the Ruiner has a blue tint, and LCD instrument cluster (similar to many real-life sports cars from the 80's). However, in the enhanced version, there is no blue tint at all in the interior, and the instrument cluster is standard analog shared with other unrelated models. *Likely a developer mistake, one of the camshafts (specifically the left one; looking from the front of the car) is slightly smaller in width than the opposing camshaft. Navigation }} de:Ruiner (V) es:Ruiner fr:Ruiner pl:Ruiner pt:Ruiner Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Imponte Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Muscle Cars Category:Muscle Vehicle Class